Rapture
by Liathwen
Summary: Molly has graduated from medical school and her best friend buys her a package at the local "Heat House" to celebrate. She finds more than she bargained for with alphas Khan and Sherlock. Omegaverse


**Miz-Joely gave the the prompt "omegaverse khanlockolly" so this is my attempt. It'll be in three parts I think so here's part one I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Mary do we have to? I mean, I can just, umm, you know…" Molly blushed delicately, twisting a lock of her long brown hair between her fingers nervously.<p>

Her friend sighed. "Molly, you are NOT going to spend your heat locked in your house with nothing but a vibrator and a dildo! Ugh what a terrible way to wait it out!" She shuddered, a look of disgust on her pretty face. She shook her head resolutely and grabbed Molly's hand, dragging her towards the ornate stone building in front of them. "Friends don't let friends suffer through their heat. If the government demands that we endure this hormone-induced madness, we'll at least enjoy it! Now come on, we both go on our cycle in just over a week and we need to pick out our alpha before the hormones start getting to us. Besides, you know the best ones get snatched up fast!"

Molly dug her heels into the concrete of the sidewalk, eyeing the building warily, but Mary was stubborn and surprisingly strong, and soon was hauling the brunette into the government sanctioned "Heat House."

Molly's lip curled unconsciously, as she thought of what she and her friend were there for. Ever since the government had passed the yearly heat requirement into law, institutions had sprung up like daisies, offering the services of alphas to unbonded, single omegas during their heat. It was basically "rent-a-mate" and Molly had avoided the places ever since she'd had her first heat, choosing instead to suffer it out in her flat with only the aid of a few toys to get her through the week of hormonal torture. She'd now passed six heats in the same fashion, from the first when she was 18, to now, just after turning 25 and qualifying as the youngest specialist registrar in the country.

As a graduation present, her best friend, Mary, had paid for her visit to the alpha house in advance, and now had dragged her to the place to pick out the man she wanted to pass her heat with. Molly was wary, but Mary was determined that Molly would finally feel the pleasure of an alpha's knot before taking on the rigorous demands of her new job.

Both women inhaled deeply after stepping into the dimly lit building, savoring the overwhelming scent of alpha. A bored looking beta receptionist looked up at them as they entered and rolled her eyes, being immune to the scent but used to seeing omegas repeating the women's actions whenever they walked it.

"May I help you?" she asked in a high pitched, nasally voice, a fake smile plastered on her face as she examined her nails. Molly grimaced at the woman's sticky looking baby doll pink lip gloss as Mary signed them in.

The girl picked up the sign-in form and gave a long-suffering sigh as she stood, and motioned for the two friends to follow her, turning on her heel to show them to the alpha showcase room. With a nervous giggle, they linked arms and traversed the long hallway after the annoying receptionist.

* * *

><p>"In this room you'll find all of our alphas available in the time period you require."<p>

The red faced man bowed nervously to the women, his oily demeanor bringing to mind that of the stereotypical used car salesman, something that was far from reassuring to Molly. She suspected that he wasn't so accommodating normally, but that Mary had gone all out, as usual, and purchased the ultimate experience for them both. She hated to think of the expense her friend had gone to, but knew that Mary not only could afford it, but did it out of the genuine love they felt for each other. He motioned again for them to enter and she glanced at Mary skeptically, but the blonde urged her forward, through the door that the pudgy middle-aged man held open for then.

The room they entered was long and narrow, with raised sides strewn with furniture and alphas. The middle of the ceiling was paneled with glass, allowing the sun to shine down on the center of the room, lighting it up naturally. There was an absence of all artificial light, and Molly remembered vaguely that natural light boosted attraction. The smell was almost overwhelming, so many unique and conflicting odors wafting from the available alphas. Molly could smell lemon, sage, chocolate and vinegar along with many others that she couldn't pick out from the mingling. She shuddered, her eyes dilating ever so slightly in spite of the bright sunlight.

Mary immediately straightened and Molly saw in her face the look that had men on their knees begging to buy her a drink on their many girl's nights out. Her eyes flitted to the side a bit self-consciously. It wasn't that Molly envied her friend, but she sometimes wished that she had an ounce of the confidence and poise that Mary exuded. The blonde was invariably the object of attention on their excursions, while Molly found herself withdrawing into the background.

A bright smile across Mary's face had Molly looking in the direction of her friend's gaze, and smiling at the alpha who had caught Mary's eye. He was medium height, with sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes that crinkled as he smiled back at the petite woman who had caught his interest. Molly grinned, knowing that while Mary might make a cursory jaunt examination of the other alphas in the room, that her decision was already made. Molly was happy for her though she briefly wondered if she could slip out and run away while her friend was occupied.

A sudden movement from the right of the blonde man had Molly looking just past him into a darker corner of the room. Her eyes widened as two alphas stood, moving forward into the light.

The men were physically almost identical to each other. Both were tall, with strikingly handsome features, high cheekbones, cat-like eyes in the same swirling shades of blue, green and grey. Molly's lips parted ever so slightly as her breath came faster as her gaze lingered on their plush mouths, identical cupid's bow lips parting as well.

One of the men was dressed all in black, his shirt and trousers tight-fitting, the outfit topped off with laced up black boots. His hair was almost as dark as his clothes and was slicked back. His gaze was fierce and his muscular body tense, posture rigid as he gazed at Molly with barely concealed hunger in his eyes. Molly shivered, vaguely wondering if it was fear or arousal, before shifting her stare to the other man.

He was just as tall, if not as well-built as the other man. His dark brown hair fell over his forehead in untamed curls, making his appearance more boyish. His clothes were no less casual, an impossibly tight button up aubergine shirt stretched across his chest, the fastenings straining to hold together, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore black dress trousers and shoes, hands tucked into the pockets as he unabashedly stared at Molly, his gaze not as challenging, but no less intense than the other man's.

Molly found herself drifting ever closer to them, enthralled by their gaze, her body heating, senses alert with desire. They didn't speak until she stood directly before them, looking up from the lower middle portion of the room. The one in purple spoke first.

"First time in a Heat House," he drawled, his eyes cutting over to the man next to him, then back to Molly, almost picking her apart. "Medical student, doctor, no… pathologist. Unattached…" he paused, glancing almost nervously to the man next to him before school his features. "Never been knotted."

Molly gasped at the man's forward manner of speaking but gave no indication for him to stop, nor did she reprimand him. The other man tensed even further, a low growl escaping him. The man in purple ignored him besides a slight shifting towards the petite brunette in front of them and continued his examination of Molly.

"Hmmmm, quite brilliant, top of her class, though awkward, shy and painfully unfashionable, her clothes hardly do that figure justice."

Molly flushed and glanced down at her baggy trousers and flower-printed blouse. Her shoes were hardly better, sensible loafers that she used when in the lab at school. She bit her lip, stung by the man's forthright deductions about her and turned, intending to head out the door, perhaps informing Mary that no one had caught her eye before retreating quickly. She got no more than one step before both her arms were caught in vice-like grips. She turned her head to see both alphas had moved, and each had caught hold of one of her arms.

"None of that was meant as an insult," the man in purple continued, his voice lowering infinitesimally, his thumb caressing her arm in an intimate manner. With them close, Molly could smell their individual scents. Where she had first taken them for siblings given their near identical appearance, she realized that they were not at all related as she inhaled their radically different smell. The silent one smelled sharp, a tang of vinegar and spices, almost too potent, too overwhelming, like when a pepper was spicy enough to burn your nose if you smelled it too deeply. The other man, the one who'd basically picked Molly apart smelled very different. His scent was soothing, leather and books and something Molly could only define as home. It shook her how attractive the two were even though they were so incredibly different.

Goose bumps appeared on her flesh and her breathing quickened, a flush heating her cheeks. The men circled around in front of her and she was pleased to see that they were much in the same way, their pupils dilated in spite of the blinding sunlight. A glance between the two and the man in black smiled ferally at the other. He stepped close to Molly, beginning to circle her, a single finger caressing down her cheek and neck to stop at her pulse point, taking note of her thundering heartbeat with satisfaction. He finally spoke, his voice as deep as the other man's but more hoarse, as if he was used to speaking with more force.

"Well little one," he murmured in her ear, nuzzling it with his nose. Molly shivered, her eyes fixed on the other man, who stood stock still, observing the unfolding events. "I can smell you. I can smell your desire for me, for him. You want us both don't you, you naughty little girl." Molly took in a deep, shuddering breath, jumping when he suddenly spoke sharply. "Answer me, little one!" he demanded. "Say you want us both. I know you do, say it out loud." Molly whimpered, leaning into him automatically, the omega instinct to yield to the alpha strong in her blood.

The other man cleared his throat and shook his head at the alpha next to Molly. "Don't Khan, not yet. She needs to answer while her mind is clear."

Khan growled but obliged, stepping back to the other man's side. "Fine Sherlock, but we both already know what her answer will be," he answered sullenly.

Molly's eyes cleared a bit, the lust leaving them slightly, though her pupils remained dilated as she stared at the two. Sherlock cleared his voice again.

"As Khan said, your desire for both of us is evident. Given that we both desire you as well, perhaps you would consider sharing your heat with two alphas, instead of the usual single one."

Molly gaped at them, her small white teeth clenching down on her lower lip as she worriedly shot a glance over to where Mary was still deep in conversation with her chosen alpha.

"I uhm, I don't know, can you do that? Can I do that, I mean? I don't…" She trailed off, her brow furrowing.

"If you are worried about expense, don't be," Sherlock soothed. "It's obvious that this visit was a gift from your friend." He glanced over at Mary, a slight frown marring his features as the blonde man looked up and they made eye contact. He looked back at Molly, smirking ever so slightly. "Consider this a," he paused, searching for the right word. "A treat," he finally finished. "A treat for us. It will cost you nothing more than has already been paid, I'll see to it." Khan glanced sharply at Sherlock, one brow lifting.

"I, no, I can't let you do that," Molly started, but Khan cut her off.

"He's afraid you won't choose him," he stated coolly, his confident tones toying with Molly's self-control. She was finding it hard to not just lay down and offer herself to them both right then. Smirking smugly at Sherlock, who frowned deeply, Khan turned to look at Molly once again. "He wants to ensure that he gets you, whether with me or not." He shrugged. "I don't mind sharing, do you Sherlock?" He raised his brow again, challenging the other alpha.

Sherlock growled lowly in his throat, his body tensing. For a moment, Molly feared that the two alphas would attack each other, which was not unheard of when competing for the attentions of an omega, though usually only when said omega was in heat. She shivered, arousal heating her blood at the thought of the two strong alphas before her fighting her attentions. She squirmed a bit, trying to subtly press her thighs together as both men took a deep breath, scenting the spike in her hormones. A moment of tension though, and Sherlock relaxed, a smile flitting across his face.

"No Khan, I don't suppose I do." He turned back to Molly, his eyes heavy with lust. "So, do you agree?"

Molly looked back and forth between the two before breaking into a smile herself. It might be the craziest thing she would ever do, but there was no way she was going to let the opportunity pass especially feeling as aroused as she was outside her heat. She could only imagine how desperate she would be for them with the pheromones and hormones affecting her rational thought. She found that she REALLY wanted to know though.

"Let's do it," she said, nodding emphatically.

Both men's gaze turned heated at her acceptance and first Khan, then Sherlock stepped forward, kissing the back of her hand in turn.

"Tell me your name," Sherlock murmured, lingering near her as Khan stepped back up the platform where they had been before their conversation.

"Molly, Molly Hooper," she replied breathlessly. Sherlock smiled, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, earning a growl from Khan above them. Molly gasped, fearing she'd spike in heat right there. Undoubtedly both alphas could smell how wet she was, how much she wanted for them to take her right then and there. Sherlock grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he winked at her. "Until you have need of us, Miss Hooper."

She blushed as he stepped away from her and turned to leave the room, needing to inform the desk of her choices. Molly could feel their gaze on her, and swung her hips more than usual, looking forward to the next week with excitement.


End file.
